Colores del Alma
by Roselani
Summary: «Vous êtes abject» «Et vous êtes bien plus jolie ainsi qu’habillée comme une moldue, miss Granger» Son regard brun se durcit. «Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je saurai garder votre secret. C'est...entre vous et moi» murmura t il contre son oreille.[UA HGDM]
1. Prologue

_ÉDIT: J'ai quelque peu modifié ce prologue pour corriger certaines erreurs et même l'allonger donc avis à ceux qui l'avait déjà lu, je vous conseille une petite relecture ;) Désolée pour le dérangement mais j'étais insatisfaite de ce début. J'espère que c'est mieux maintenant :)_

**Disclaimer: Rien à moi sauf l'histoire et ma seule paye sont vos reviews, chers amis ;)**

**N/A: Bonjour tout le monde, nouvelle fic. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "**_Le masque des Justes_**", je m'excuse de la longue attente (pas taper !!) le chapitre avance... Je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de publier cette fic parce que l'histoire m'obsède littéralement ! Donc voilà :) Pour ceux pour qui je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je m'excuse encore mais je le ferai lorsque que j'aurai enfin le temps... **

**Précision: Cette fic ne devient **_UA_** que lors du**_ premier chapitre !_

**Ps: Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes que vous allez rencontrer dans cette fic, je suis humaine donc imparfaite :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

-'-'-.-'-'.Colores del Alma.'-'-.-'-'-

Prologue

* * *

Tout commença par une folle course. 

Hermione courait, courait et courait, dérapant parfois aux tournants des nombreux couloirs, une main tentant vainement de serrer correctement sa cravate rouge et or tandis que l'autre pressait étroitement ses livres contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux largement plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude voletaient autour de sa tête, les nombreuses fenêtres laissant entrer une douce lumière matinale venant jouer dans ceux-ci. Les couleurs se succédaient dans sa longue chevelure, passant du brun terni par les murs de pierres froides aux éclats cuivrés créés par le jeu de lumière.

Elle n'était pas consciente du bruit de sa respiration saccadée ni du claquement que produisait ces souliers à chaque foulées, non, seulement son cœur tambourinant furieusement à ses tempes. Elle semblait avoir oublié toutes choses extérieures sauf ce rectangle tout au bout qui signifiait la fin de ce long couloir.

Un violent point de côte lui fit serrer les dents et c'est avec détermination que la jeune fille continua à avancer un pied devant l'autre. Après tout, n'était-ce pas sa faute si elle en était là aujourd'hui ? Elle qui insistait tant pour faire ses devoirs des semaines à l'avance, étudier pour des examens qui ne viendrait que l'année prochaine et le tout jusqu'à tard la nuit ? Certain la surnommait avec raison "Miss-Je-Sais-Tout" mais hier soir elle avait failli à son rôle: Hermione Granger s'était endormie sur ses parchemins, barbouillant d'encre ces derniers. Et de plus, si elle n'accélérait pas le rythme, elle serait probablement en retard pour son premier cours de la journée.

Arrivant finalement à son but, Hermione dérapa légèrement en s'arrêtant brusquement devant le nouveau défi que les Fondateurs avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de créer: les escaliers tournants. Priant intérieurement que l'escalier menant aux cachots soit correctement placé, elle fonça directement vers lui sans remarquer une ombre sortir d'un autre couloir...

Elle ne vit pas un pied se tendre et c'est sans la moindre grâce qu'elle s'étala sur le sol.

Un rire moqueur s'éleva dans l'air et alors même qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, deux pieds chaussés des mêmes souliers noirs que les siens vinrent se planter devant ses yeux.

« J'ai toujours su que tu finirais un jour à mes pieds, _Sang-de-Bourbe_, on ne peut pas aller à l'encontre des lois de la nature » dit une voix traînante aux accents railleurs au-dessus d'elle.

_Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Ah et oui: pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy n'est pas lui aussi en Potions ?_

Hermione savait que le seul moyen de se débarrasser de cet énergumène était l'ignorance, c'est pourquoi, avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait encore, Hermione ramassa rapidement ses livres et sans même lui jeter un regard, le contourna et retourna à son but premier: ne pas entacher sa réputation de bonne élève.

« Hé ! Granger ! » L'appela-t-il alors qu'elle continuait de l'ignorer superbement et de prier qu'il la laisse pour une fois tranquille. C'était sans compter sur sa stupide persévérance. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement son orgueil blessé...

« Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle ! » cria-t-il dans son dos et cette fois-ci elle s'arrêta. Sentant la menace derrière ces dernières paroles, Hermione se retourna en sortant sa baguette magique.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée: Drago Malefoy pointait sa propre baguette magique dans sa direction, la mâchoire crisper sous la colère et l'œil noir.

Elle réagit immédiatement, l'instinct de protection oblige, et c'est d'une même voix qu'ils crièrent: « _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Tout se passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et pourtant Drago eut la mauvaise impression que ce n'était pas un sort de désarmement qu'il avait lancé mais un sort qui faisait horriblement ralentir le temps.

Un observateur extérieur aurait vu un énorme champ de force rouge se créer et repousser les deux sorciers tels deux pôles contraires dans un silence presque parfait interrompu par le court et faible cri que produisit Hermione Granger lors de sa chute.

Choses que Drago ne vit pas. Il savait seulement qu'Hermione avait été là, puis le temps qu'il se relève, la tête endoloris et le corps courbatu, elle n'y était plus.

Le cœur tambourinant trop fortement à ses oreilles et le pas indécis, il s'approcha de la rampe et regarda vers le bas, un étage en-dessous. Elle était là, petite chose allonger trois mètres plus bas dans un sommeil comateux.

La peur serra douloureusement son cœur. Et s'il l'avait tuée ? À la voir étendue comme cela sur le sol dur et froid, ses cheveux créant une auréole sombre autour de sa tête et le visage aussi pâle que la mort, il eut réellement peur. Peur d'une réalité qu'il ne pensait pas connaître aussi tôt: le meurtre.

Descendant les marches quatre par quatre, les pieds touchants à peine les marches, Drago arriva près d'elle. Il s'agenouilla et tendit une main presque tremblante vers son visage blême. L'idée d'être dégoûté par le simple fait de la toucher ne traversa pas son esprit. Seulement ce premier contact - malgré le fait qu'il est été d'une douceur qu'il ne soupçonnait pas - ne lui plut guère.

Il ne sut quoi en penser.

Était-elle brûlante ou bien étaient-ce ses mains à lui qui était trop glacées ?

Un doute s'immisça en lui.

Devait-il rester près d'elle pour... et bien, l'_aider _ou alors s'en laver les mains, comme il savait si bien le faire ? Dans les deux cas, une étiquette de meurtrier lui collerait à la peau - visible ou non pour les autres - et ça, il ne le désirait pas. Pas encore, du moins.

Le jeune sorcier n'eut pas le temps de faire un choix (et heureusement) puisqu'il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui.

Minerva McGonagall apparut alors, le visage pincé, semblant contrariée par un quelconque problème et resta presque clouée sur place en découvrant le spectacle d'un de ses élèves préférés inconsciente sur le sol avec à son chevet un élève plus que douteux à ses yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » Articula-t-elle difficilement.

Elle se reprit rapidement et gardant son sang-froid, elle s'approcha du duo insolite et s'agenouilla du mieux qu'elle put aux côtés de Drago.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Sa voix claqua dans l'air.

« C'é-c'était un simple accident » murmura misérablement Drago en guise de réponse.

« Je le jure » crû-t-il bon d'ajouter.

Il ne reçu en réponse qu'un regard aussi perçant que celui de l'aigle, et sans aucun doute aussi inquisiteur. Le professeur McGonagall se releva suivit de près par Drago.

« _Mobilicorpus_ » lança-t-elle en direction d'Hermione, faisant léviter son corps à un mètre du sol. D'une démarche rapide et vive, elle s'éloigna avec Hermione - vers l'infirmerie supposa le sorcier toujours indécis sur le comportement qu'il devait adopter.

« Mr. Malefoy, vous aussi vous venez » précisa la vielle femme sans même se retourner.

Résigné, il la suivit, la peur le tiraillant toujours et le cœur remplit d'un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas voulut et _dut_ ressentir: le remords.

* * *

Tout était noir.

Hermione ne savait pas où elle était. Ou si elle _était_ toujours. Était-ce cela la mort ? Une pleine conscience de l'inexistence ?

Pourquoi était-elle là, au fait ? La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était un regard remplit de haine puis d'un éclair rouge...

Lentement, comme une photo que l'on faisait développer, un décor apparut autour d'elle. Une chambre put-elle préciser. Un décor luxueux aux lourds tissus de velours rouges ou encore de satins, richement meublé. Bientôt elle put distinguer un corps étendu dans un grand lit baldaquin. Les doux rayons de la Lune que les rideaux entrouverts laissaient passer éclairaient délicatement le visage d'une jeune femme endormie. Ses cheveux épais et bruns recouvraient son oreiller et entouraient un visage à la peau blanche, aux traits juvéniles et à la bouche mutine. Hermione lui devinait également des yeux marron; en fait, aussi marron que pouvaient être les siens. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Tout simplement parce que cette femme - aussi improbable que cela semblait être - était _elle_. Elle avait devant les yeux une réplique exacte d'Hermione Granger.

Et c'est malheureusement à ce moment que tout redevint ténèbres.

* * *

**Alors ? Poubelle ou suite ? (Ceci dit, si c'est suite, c'est dans très longtemps malheureusement...)**


	2. Rendezvous arrangé numéro 8

**Disclaimer: Les persos sont ÉVIDEMMENT tous à moi... Comment ça non ? Je peux toujours rêver...**

**N/A: Ça fait longtemps, dites donc... Trop peut-être... 'fin bon, je poste finalement ce premier chapitre qui j'espère est mieux que le précédent. Je remerci toutes celles (ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé une review. Donc merci à :** evil angel, Sakuya, atchoum16, sekmeth, Willaimine, malfoyeuse, Lady Hope, lady 125 et eau et feu**. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre personnellement (c'était soit poster le chapitre, soit répondre aux reviews **:\ **) mais sachez que c'est une mesure exceptionnelle. Encore désolée. J'avertis qu'ici commence le UA !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**-'-'-.-'-'.Colores del Alma.'-'-.-'-'-**

Chapitre un: _Rendez-vous arrangé n°8_

* * *

_Toute innocence se souille inéluctablement._

* * *

Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir finalement sur le plafond crème de sa chambre. Elle eut une seconde de flottement, ayant l'angoissante impression de ne pas savoir qui elle était et où elle se trouvait. _Sûrement une conséquence de sa nuit peuplée de nombreux rêves_, se dit-elle. Rêves qui perdaient peu à peu de leur consistance, nébuleux brouillard dans son esprit d'où ne subsistait qu'une image; le visage imprécis d'un jeune homme aux claires prunelles l'appelant inlassablement... Et aucun indice sur son identité. Pourtant, lui semblait bien la connaître. Soupirant, elle pressa ses paumes fraîches contre ses yeux clos. Stupide rêve qui lui prenait la tête aussi tôt le matin.

Elle garda quelques secondes cette pose puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et, les yeux fermés, offrit ainsi son visage aux chaleureuses caresses du Soleil. L'esprit et le corps détendus, elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à la longue journée qui l'attendait.

Et alors se produit un de ces moments d'égarements où elle se complaisait à imaginer son avenir si elle avait été une autre. Peut-être serait-elle devenue une grande Médicomage, qui sait ? Ou encore un respectable professeur de Métamorphose - peut-être même la première femme professeur à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Elle savait que son avenir aurait pu être grand si seulement on lui en avait laissé les possibilités. Cependant le destin qui se traçait devant elle ne semblait pas aussi glorieux qu'il ne l'était dans ses rêves. À moins que cette guerre lointaine qui paraissait se dérouler dans un autre monde et dont les faibles échos parvenaient à ses oreilles ne tournait en sa faveur...

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, à travers gloire et espoir, et à contrecœur, elle dut admettre que sa mère devait déjà être en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner et donc de l'attendre...

Grommelant et baillant- elle n'était pas du matin - la jeune fille rabattit ses couvertures et sortit lourdement de son lit. Elle se posta devant les longs rideaux de velours rouges bordeaux et d'un large mouvement les tira pour laisser pénétrer le Soleil dans la sombre habitation.

Plissant les yeux sous la clarté éblouissante, elle se détourna du paysage estival que lui offrait la baie et disparue derrière l'antique paravent chinois arborant un majestueux dragon doré que lui avait offert ses parents lors de son 16ème anniversaire. Cela pouvait paraître étrange de retrouver cet objet dans une maison telle que la sienne, mais elle était une des rares sorcières de son rang à apprécier l'art moldu. Pas publiquement bien sûr, bien qu'elle est toujours été perçue comme une jeune fille "singulière".

Derrière l'ancien meuble, elle fit face au reflet que lui renvoyait un grand miroir. Devant elle se tenait Hermione Granger, sang-pur et jeune fille modèle. Rien que cela. Un rien qui signifiait beaucoup. Un simple nom que s'empresserait de calomnier la communauté entière de sang-pur au moindre faux pas. Dans leur dos, évidemment même si leurs propos parvenaient sans difficulté à ses oreilles.

Son nom était trop présent sur les lèvres des commères, selon sa mère. « Vielle fille » murmurait-on sur son passage. Elle n'en avait que faire de ses commérages mais sa mère n'était pas de cet avis. Il était vrai qu'une jeune fille - que dire, une femme ! - de 18 ans qui n'était toujours pas mariée était très mal vue. Et rare. « Et terriblement humiliant pour nous ! » avait crû bon de rajouter Amélia Granger. Cette dernière avait tranché la question; trouver un fiancé. Simple et logique, me direz-vous. Pas lorsqu'on se nomme Hermione Granger, à moi de répliquer.

Un simple système avait été instauré; un double rendez-vous était organisé dans le salon de thé de sa mère. Une table était réservée au "futur" couple et une autre plus loin aux mères de ses deux malchanceux. Hermione n'avait qu'a se présenter charmante, délicate, élégante... bref tout se que représentait une parfaite épouse. Le garçon pour sa part, se devait d'être présentable, fortuné et au sang-pur, évidemment.

Maintenant elle se tenait devant ce miroir, se demandant se qui pourrait bien plaire chez elle au futur prétendant numéro 8. Juste un numéro puisqu'elle ne connaissait jamais à l'avance qui elle rencontrerait.

Hermione ne voyait qu'une jeune fille aux broussailleux cheveux bruns et à la beauté banale. Cependant quelque chose semblait les intéresser, quelque chose qu'elle-même ne voyait pas.

Elle se délesta lentement de sa robe de nuit et nue, parcourut calmement la distance la séparant de sa salle de bain. Sa mère pouvait attendre.

* * *

« Cette robe te vas à ravir. » 

Hermione leva la tête de son onéreuse tasse de thé en porcelaine. Tout dans cette maison semblait onéreux et ancien.

« Merci » répondit-elle à Amélia Granger, la voix blanche.

« Allons Hermione, ne me regarde pas comme cela. Tu fais la même tête à chaque fois. »

« Et quelle tête voudrais-tu que je fasse alors qu'on veux me forcer à me marier ? » Elle gardait les yeux baissés, fixant la légère vapeur s'échappant du thé chaud. Sa voix avait une désinvolture feinte.

Amélia, la tête haute et légèrement penchée vers sa fille, la fixa longuement. À chaque fois c'était le même cirque qui recommençait. Il lui semblait que sa fille était une source intarissable de ressentiment et de mauvaise humeur. « Il est temps que tu grandisses Hermione. Que tu sortes la tête de ces vieux livres qui te usent la vue » cingla-t-elle. « Que-»

« -Je fasse honneur à la famille et à mon rang ? Que je cesse _enfin_ de mettre la honte sur la lignée des Granger ? » Asséna Hermione, regardant sa mère avec hargne, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point elles étaient différentes, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Elle n'avait rien héritée d'elle, ni sa longue chevelure rousse, ni son regard clair, ni - _heureusement_, pensa-t-elle - son étroitesse d'esprit.

Amélia dévisagea sa fille de longues secondes. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état sauf la fois où elle avait, avec une fougue inhabituel, exiger à ses parents une rémunération pour tous les Elfes travaillant sous leurs ordres. Et elle avait obtenu gain de cause.

« Oui » articula-elle finalement sans détour, ses yeux bleu clair inexpressifs. « Il est temps que tu cesse tous ces enfantillages et assume enfin tes responsabilités. Je fais cela pour ton bien et pour le bien de nous tous. »

« Pour mon bien ? » souffla-t-elle finalement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Certainement. Ton père et moi n'allons pas te laisser gâcher ta vie. Tu es une Granger, jeune fille, ne l'oubli pas. Accepte la réalité » énonça sa mère, cette dernière phrase résonnant dans l'esprit d'Hermione. « Prends exemple sur ton frère, continua la femme rousse, il n'a pas rechigné à se marier parce qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait de porter le nom des Granger. Il n'en est pas moins heureux avec sa femme » assura Mme Granger, certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

La jeune fille se mordit violemment la langue afin d'empêcher de vilaines paroles de franchir ses lèvres. Elle, contrairement à sa mère, n'était pas certaine du bonheur de son grand frère. Elle savait qu'Ophélia, la femme de celui-ci, le soupçonnait d'avoir une maîtresse.

Renonçant à se battre une nouvelle fois contre sa mère, Hermione capitula et fit semblant de croire les paroles d'Amélia Granger.

« Qui est-ce aujourd'hui ? » lâcha-elle, ne s'en souciant pas réellement.

Mme Granger y vis un signe encourageant. « Le jeune Neville Londubat » Elle jeta un regard à Hermione puis n'obtenant aucune réaction, poursuivie. « Un jeune homme très charmant bien que quelque peu... maladroit. »

Hermione ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître des détailles sur Neville Londubat puisqu'elle le connaissait déjà. Et même très bien. Mais cela sa mère ne le savait pas et ne devait _surtout_ pas l'apprendre. C'est pourquoi elle prit une gorgée de thé, se brûlant la langue et le bout des lèvres afin de réprimer son envie de sourire.

« Je suis sûre qu'il te plaira » conclut sa mère, certaine d'avoir fait une bonne campagne en faveur du jeune Londubat.

Hermione approuva d'un vague signe de la tête, jubilant intérieurement. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas à se farcir un idiot arrogant.

* * *

Elle le regarda par-dessus les deux tasses de thé et l'assiette de scones et il lui rendit son regard. Hermione se pencha légèrement vers le garçon comme si elle allait lui confier un secret, regarda discrètement vers les deux femmes attablées plus loin et glissa sa main dans le décolleté strict de sa robe sous l'œil rond de Neville. Elle en sortit un livre tenant dans le creux de sa paume et le déposa dans la main du jeune homme. Il s'empourpra légèrement au contact de ses longs doigts fins et à la pensée que ce petit objet était resté Merlin savait combien de temps entre deux monts tendant timidement le tissu de velours bleu de sa robe, tenu au chaud et palpitant contre son cœur... 

Elle eut un petit sourire.

« Je n'avais pas d'autre moyen pour te l'apporter sans que ma mère ne le voit » s'excusa-t-elle quelque peu gênée par sa propre audace. « C'est un simple sort de rétrécissement, tu n'auras qu'à lui rendre sa taille initiale plus tard. »

Elle semblait fière de ses capacités magiques et il savait qu'elle était capable de plus, bien plus. Il ne l'avait jamais vu à l'œuvre, mais une si grande intelligence ne pouvait cacher que de grands pouvoirs. Enfin, pour lui cela semblait évident.

Neville leva la main à la hauteur de ses yeux et, les plissant légèrement, lu à voix basse le titre: « _Plantes magiques des fonds marins: Leurs utilisations_ »

Il ne l'avait pas celui-là. Il reporta son regard sur le visage souriant d'Hermione.

« Merci pour ce présent, mais vous n'aviez pas à m'offrir quelque chose, Miss Granger. » Il ne comprenait pas ce geste. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui aussi emmener un présent... ?

Il vit l'expression de son visage changer pour devenir presque de... l'agacement ?

« Neville, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Hermione ! » protesta cette dernière en levant les yeux au ciel. « Et on se connais depuis assez longtemps pour que tu me tutoie et que je t'offre un cadeau. Nous sommes amis, pas vrai ? »

Amis ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il était ami avec une fille...

« Oui » répondit-il finalement.

« Bien. » Elle semblait s'être tranquillisée puis avec un autre regard à la dérobée vers sa mère et la grand-mère de Neville, Hermione se pencha à nouveau vers le garçon qui fit de même, quelque peu perplexe. Les quelque conversations entretenues par d'autres clients du salon de thé leur assurant un peu d'intimité et de discrétion, elle commença:

« Alors, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de _là-bas_ ? » Sa voix vibrait d'impatience et ses yeux sombres brillaient.

Oh, c'était donc ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à s'informer sur cet endroit. Depuis leur première rencontre, elle lui posait de drôles de questions sur cette guerre. Neville ne comprenait pas pourquoi une demoiselle comme elle pouvait s'intéresser à un tel sujet, mais il répondait toujours à ses demandes. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

« Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Poudlard. Ni même de Londres. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. Et c'était vrai. Depuis que l'école de magie avait officiellement fermé ses portes en Septembre dernier, il avait perdu tout contact avec cette partie du monde magique et de la guerre qui s'y déroulait.

La jeune fille soupira et parut déçue.

« Par contre je sais une chose. » Il avait de nouveau toute l'attention d'Hermione et se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard inquisiteur.

« Quoi ? » Elle était avide de la moindre information.

« Vous aurez un nouveau voisin sous peu. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils.

« De nouveaux voisins ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas entendu parler de ça... De quelle famille s'agit-il ? »

« Oh, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une famille. Ce n'est qu'un seul individu. Un certain Drago Malefoy. » Neville grimaça comme s'il venait de mordre à belles dents dans un citron. Ce simple nom suffisait à lui donner un haut-le-cœur.

Hermione ne le remarqua pas, absorbée dans ses pensées. Un étrange sentiment l'avait saisi lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom de son futur voisin. Comme une impression de déjà-vu...

* * *

**Erff... Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut mais bon... J'y tiens particulièrement à cette fic donc laissez moi vos impressions. J'aimerais m'améliorer :) Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !**


End file.
